The Lizzie McGuire Movie
'''The Lizzie McGuire Movie '''is a 2003 comedy film based on the Disney Channel show Lizzie McGuire which was released on May 2, 2003, by Walt Disney Pictures, it was the first Disney Channel series to have a movie for Walt Disney Pictures. The movie follows main character Lizzie McGuire as she graduates from junior high school and goes on a class trip to Rome. Plot During the junior high graduation, Lizzie McGuire is forced to make a speech in place of the class president, Margaret Chan, where she trips on stage, and brings the curtain down on everyone who is onstage. She and her friends then leave on a class trip to Rome for two weeks, accompanied by her rude and strict new high school Principal Ms. Ungermeyer and her ex-best friend Kate Sanders. After discovering she is sharing a room with Kate, Ms. Ungermeyer takes them to the famous Trevi Fountain where Lizzie throws a penny into the water for good luck. This causes several bystanders to trip. A few seconds later, she meets the famous European pop star, Paolo, who exclaims how much she resembles his singing partner, Isabella. Paolo promises to meet Lizzie at the Trevi Fountain the next day if Lizzie wishes to see him again. The next day, Lizzie pretends to be sick and sneaks off to meet Paolo. She goes on a drive with him, agreeing to sing with him as Isabella to prevent Isabella from being sued for lip-synching. Later, Lizzie discovers that she also has to lip-synch "What Dreams Are Made Of", but agrees to do that too. Kate finds out the truth but helps Lizzie instead. Lizzie continues to pretend to be sick, but when her scheme is about to be discovered, Gordo sacrifices himself by telling Ms. Ungermeyer that he was the one who was sneaking out. Just as he's about the plane home, he meets the real Isabella at the airport and discovers the truth about Paolo. Gordo and Isabella race to the music event to stop Paolo from making a fool of Lizzie on stage. Paolo's plan was to show the world that Isabella is lip-synching; ironically, it turns out that Paolo was lip-synching. Isabella and Gordo expose Paolo by pulling the plug on his microphone, causing him to be shown for the fake he actually is. Lizzie then ends up singing "What Dreams Are Made Of" in front of the entire audience inside the Coliseum. Later at the hotel, Paolo's ex-bodyguard, Sergei, has formed a new relationship with Ms. Ungermeyer. Ms. Ungermeyer is informed of the truth about Lizzie sneaking off and Gordo earns her respect as a loyal friend to Lizzie. Lizzie and Gordo sneak away for the last time from the after-party and go up to the roof to talk. Gordo reassures Lizzie that things will be just as good when they go back home and that he always believes in her. Then, Lizzie gives him a kiss and he says "thanks". They both decide to go back to the after-party before they get in trouble again. So, they both return to the after-party as the fireworks spell out the words "The End". Cast *Hilary Duff as Lizzie McGuire /Isabella Parigi *Adam Lamberg as David Gordon *Robert Carradine as Sam McGuire *Hallie Todd as Jo McGuire *Jake Thomas as Matt McGuire *Yani Gellman as Paolo Valisari *Alex Borstein as Ms. Ungermeyer *Clayton Snyder as Ethan Craft *Ashlie Brillault as Kate Sanders *Brendan Kelly as Sergei *Carly Schroeder as Melina Bianco *Daniel R. Escobar as Mr. Escobar *Jody Racicot as Giorgio *Terra MacLeod as Franca DiMontecatini Soundtrack The Lizzie McGuire Movie (Soundtrack) is a soundtrack album for the film, released on April 22, 2003. It is mostly composed of songs from or inspired by the film, including Hilary Duff's "Why Not" and sister Haylie's "Girl in the Band". "Why Not" was released as a single outside the United States on June 23, 2003 and later included in Hilary Duff's second album, Metamorphosis, with different lyrics in the first verse. The album has been certified platinum by the CRIA and 2x platinum by the RIAA has sold 2,000,000 copies in the U.S. Awards and Nominations *Teen Choice Awards **2003- Choice Movie- Comedy (Nominated) **2003- Choice Movie Actress- Comedy (Hilary Duff) (Nominated) **2003- Choice Movie Breakout Star- Female (Hilary Duff) (Won) *Leo Awards **2004- Feature Length Drama: Best Visual Effects (Gary Gutierrez, Jayne Craig, Bruce Woloshyn, Simon Ager, Wes Sargent) (Nominated) __FORCETOC__ Category:Lizzie McGuire Category:Films